In the prior art, while a vehicle is driving along, there might be an obstacle in the driving lane. However, when the driver has restricted range of visibility because the driver's line-of-sight is hindered or partly hindered, the driver might not be able to spot the obstacle in lane fast enough, leading to traffic accident.